


Lo que éramos ayer

by LadySecret



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Amigos, Amor - Freeform, Descubrimiento, Español, Jusenkyo (Ranma 1/2), Love, M/M, Nostalgia, cambios, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySecret/pseuds/LadySecret
Summary: Ryoga vuelve a Nerima después de unos años de matrimonio junto a Akari. Lamentablemente, su regreso delata una ruptura en su relación. Para su sorpresa, él no es el único que está pasando por un momento difícil.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 15





	Lo que éramos ayer

Debió ser hace exactamente cinco años cuando pisó Nerima por última vez. No fue precisamente de su agrado, si debía ser completamente honesto, él extrañaba más que nunca las peleas con su eterno rival. El caos del recuerdo lo distrajo de su tranquila vida en pareja. ¿En serio era tan masoquista para extrañar el desorden y el dolor? No, ciertamente no era eso lo que le faltaba y Akari lo sabía. 

—¡No! —dijo un Ryoga conmocionado, viendo a su esposa sentada frente a él—. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?  
—Ryoga, querido —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Crees que no te conozco?  
Ryoga frunció el ceño, tan molesto como avergonzado. Era probablemente la acusación más descabellada que jamás esperó recibir. Él fue discreto, ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía como para que otra persona lo acusara de ello.  
—Te escuché hablarle por teléfono —dijo con suavidad— y leí los borradores de tus cartas.  
—Akari —dijo acercándose, tomando sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Yo jamás traicionaría tu lealtad, te amo más que a cualquiera en este mundo. ¡Solo fui amistoso con él, eso es todo!  
—No lo noté recién, Ryoga —respondió, acariciando su rostro—. Observé su relación durante tanto tiempo… Yo sé cómo lo miras.  
—¡No lo sabes! ¡No tienes idea del error que estás cometiendo! —gritó angustiado—. Akari, por favor…  
Ella se acercó con cuidado, besando su frente con el más profundo cariño. Era una despedida, el adiós a su tranquilidad. 

¿Cómo se sobrevivía a un divorcio? Ella fue su primera y única relación en la vida. Tal vez no inició de la mejor manera, tal vez debía admitir que la utilizó para olvidar a Akane. Pero se aferró y comprometió a ser un buen esposo, a ser el hombre que le daría todo. ¿Quién pensaría que Ranma sería nuevamente la causa de su desdicha?  
—Saotome… —pronunció con rabia, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño bar para pedir indicaciones.  
Llevar tanto tiempo afuera le hizo perder algunos puntos de referencia. Tokyo se caracterizaba por la modernización, por lo que ver nuevos locales no era exactamente una sorpresa. Lo malo era que perjudicaba aún más su falta de orientación.  
—Buenas noches —dijo Ryoga, entrando al sitio, caminando directo al bartender—. Busco el dojo Tendo, ¿sabe dónde está?  
El sujeto negó con la cabeza, continuando con su trabajo. Parecía un momento ajetreado, estaba lleno de oficinistas ansiosos por continuar tomando y divirtiéndose. Por suerte para el tipo de la barra, su tarro de propinas estaba medianamente lleno. 

—¿Por qué quieres visitar el dojo? —dijo alguien sentado en una pequeña mesa, solo y con la mirada baja.  
—Desafiaré a Ranma Saotome —admitió Ryoga, viendo como el otro hombre levantaba la vista, con una sonrisa amable.  
—Él acepta el desafío.  
La ira que en algún momento invadió a Ryoga, simplemente se desvaneció. Los años no hicieron otra cosa que favorecer el cuerpo de Ranma, y supuso que su nivel de pretendientes debió aumentar en ese tiempo. Sostenía su cabello en una coleta alta, además de utilizar una camisa roja y jeans negros.  
—Creí que no volverías antes de los treinta —dijo Ranma, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su amigo—. ¿Creciste? ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?  
—Cinco años —contestó, pensando en los insignificantes tres centímetros que ganó y que no hacían demasiada diferencia, para luego rechazar el contacto físico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ranma volvió a sentarse, un poco deprimido por la pregunta. Como si esa pequeña chispa que se prendió al ver a Ryoga, se hubiese apagado sin dejar rastro alguno.  
—Es complicado —dijo Ranma, liberando un lamentable suspiro—. Olvídalo, ¿cómo estás tú?  
Ryoga dejó su gran mochila a un costado, sentándose frente al pelinegro.  
—Es complicado —dijo el colmilludo, imitando la respuesta de su compañero—. Son apenas las nueve, ¿quién inicia? 

Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, pensando en quién sería el primero en hablar. Ninguno se atrevió a ceder, probablemente por el temor de parecer vulnerable frente al otro. Aunque no fue la primera vez que expusieron su ira y frustración, el hecho es que llevaban bastante sin hacerlo. Porque las llamadas y las cartas no eran otra cosa que risa y diversión, la paz que jamás aprovecharon en su propia adolescencia. Ranma extrañó a Ryoga, al simpático y al gruñón, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiría del todo. Y es que existían tantas cosas que jamás admitiría.  
—Me separé de Akane —dijo Ranma al fin, consiguiendo que Ryoga abriera la boca de la impresión.  
—¿Qué? —dijo, casi como un reflejo—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
—Hace un mes —respondió, mirando momentáneamente por la ventana—. Ambos lo decidimos, para ser justo.  
Los ojos de Ranma decían otra cosa, ese “ambos” podía calificarse fácilmente como un “tuve que hacerlo”.  
—El amor se acaba, supongo —añadió a su lamento—. Cuando entró a la universidad, nuestra relación se volvió algo distante. Perdimos cosas en común y… bueno, me imagino que debió agradarle conocer a tipos inteligentes, normales...  
—Ranma… —susurró con tristeza.  
—No, está bien —dijo sonriendo—. No fui suficiente, jamás podría competir con sujetos como esos. 

Ryoga se quedó atónito al escucharlo, ¿realmente ese era Ranma? ¿El idiota seguro de sí mismo? Lo vio dar un gran trago al resto de su cerveza, la cual no parecía ser la primera. Supuso que su objetivo era ahogar las penas en alcohol, pero la pregunta era: ¿desde hace cuánto lo hacía?  
—Te toca a ti —dijo Ranma, indicándole al barman que deseaba dos cervezas más—. Creí que tu vida era perfecta.  
—Pensé igual de la tuya —señaló, viendo como dejaban las enormes jarras en su mesa. Ranma no tardó en dar un pequeño sorbo, prestando atención a Ryoga—. Akari me terminó.  
Ranma escupió de repente, comenzando a toser por el repentino comentario.  
—No… —dijo el artista marcial—. ¡¿Lo estás inventando para hacerme sentir mejor?!  
Ryoga se sintió indignado.  
—¡¿Acaso eso te haría sentir mejor?! —exclamó molesto, golpeando la mesa.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó Ranma, notando el inoportuno comentario—. Oh... lo siento…  
Ryoga negó con la cabeza. No podía enojarse con él, no ahora.  
—Fue hace una semana —aseguró, recordando el instante en el que recogió sus pertenencias y se marchó—. Ella creyó… 

¿En qué estaba pensando? No le diría a Ranma sobre el verdadero motivo de su ruptura. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, ¿qué le hubiese dicho a Ranma sobre el motivo del desafío? No podía simplemente insultarlo por “joderle la vida”, sobre todo si en realidad no era su culpa.  
—Fue muy parecido a lo tuyo —afirmó Ryoga, intentando cortar el tema.  
—Ya veo… —murmuró, viendo a Ryoga con cierta lastima—. ¿Por eso viniste aquí, no?  
A Ryoga le intrigó la pregunta.  
—Ya sabes, deseabas luchar conmigo para distraerte —aseguró Ranma—.Tiene sentido.  
Una distracción para sobrellevar una ruptura amorosa, ni a él se le hubiese ocurrido. Pero se aprovechó y aferró a la idea de Ranma.  
—Podemos practicar mañana, dudo que sea buena idea luchar con tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo.  
—¿Cuántas de estas te has tomado? —preguntó Ryoga, casi como un regaño—. ¿Qué tan seguido vienes?  
—Tranquilo Don diversión —dijo Ranma—. Es el segunda, y es mi primera vez aquí.  
—Bien —afirmó Ryoga, comenzando a tomar de su trago—. ¿Y qué has hecho el resto del mes?  
Ranma se encogió de hombros, sin muchos deseos de comentarlo. La respuesta no hacía más que humillarlo, porque era demasiado simplona para un hombre como él. El gran Ranma Saotome, reducido a "eso".  
—Trabajo en un café —aseguró, ruborizándose—. Arrendé un departamento, no deseaba vivir con mi mamá, así que… Solo he trabajado.  
—¿Un café del centro? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se llama?  
—No tiene importancia —dijo, intentando desviar el tema.  
—Vamos, intento sacar conversación —dijo Ryoga, volviendo a tomar—. Yo sé que no he hecho nada más que encontrar el camino a Nerima.  
—Y te tardó una semana, todo un record —se burló, dando un brindis por ello—. ¿En qué trabajabas antes?  
—Bueno, ayudé en la crianza de cerdos zumo para la familia de Akari. También hice cosas de medio tiempo en algunas construcciones, no me iba mal —dijo, con un tono deprimente—. ¿No es lamentable? 

Ranma lo miró con detención, ¿a qué se refería exactamente? Porque ahora todo parecía serlo.  
—¿Pensaste alguna vez en que la desdicha no hacía otra que perseguirte? —dijo Ryoga, apoyando su codo en la mesa.  
—Todo el tiempo —afirmó Ranma, sorprendiendo a su amigo—. Intenté no enfocarme en ello, pero vamos… No pretendo causar lástima, pero me separaron de mi madre, me cambiaron por comida, me humillaron… ¡El maldito entrenamiento con los gatos!  
—Tienes un punto —dijo Ryoga—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestro mayor problema eran las clases y tu descarado robo de comida?  
Ranma soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el mayor conflicto en su historia?  
—Los mejores años de mi vida —dijo sonriendo, observando a Ryoga por más tiempo del debido—. ¿Te imaginas si no me hubieses seguido a China?  
—No sería un cerdo —dijo, pensando en las posibilidades—, pero tampoco tendría amigos.  
—¿Ahora los tienes? —se burló, causando que Ryoga le proporcionara un golpe que el otro no tardó en esquivar—. Siendo honesto, tengo una teoría mucho más sólida del porqué me seguiste.  
Ryoga levantó una ceja.  
—Nada de teorías, sabes el motivo —aseguró Ryoga, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza.  
—Pero no te creo —dijo Ranma, siendo tan juguetón como en su propia adolescencia—. Apostaría a que me extrañabas.  
El rostro de Ryoga ardió en rubor, seguido de una rabia que no lograba mantenerse. La expresión de Ranma no ayudaba en ello, ¿cómo un tipo deprimido podía cambiar tan rápido de actitud?  
—¡¿Cómo iba a extrañarte?! —exclamó molesto—. ¡Te odiaba en ese entonces y te sigo odiando!  
—Vamos, Ryoga. ¡Nunca me has odiado del todo! —dijo feliz—. Incluso me buscaste ahora, como mínimo me quieres.  
—¡Sabes que venía a desafiarte! —gritó otra vez, viendo que la bebida de Ranma ya no existía—. Espera… ¿estás ebrio?  
Ranma negó con la cabeza, para luego cubrir su boca, ocultando su risa.  
—Un poco —aseguró, levantando su mano para pedir otra jarra—. Pero digo la verdad, ¿o no?

Ryoga supuso que el Ranma completamente lucido, no habría dicho ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad. Solo fueron dos cervezas, las que no tenían un grado mayor de alcohol. Él lo sabía, bebió bastante en las reuniones familiares de Akari, brebajes increíblemente fuertes que llegaban a escocer la garganta. Esto significaba una sola cosa: Ranma no tenía tolerancia.  
—No le sirva —dijo Ryoga al barman, ofreciéndole a su amigo el resto de su propia cerveza—. No voy a llevarte al hombro, ¿esperas que encuentre tu departamento? ¿Yo?  
—Ok, es cierto —afirmó, robando de la suya—. Puedes quedarte, si quieres. ¿O traes una tienda de acampar en esa cosa?  
Ryoga lo llevaba, pero le agradaba la idea de disfrutar de una buena ducha.  
—Aceptaré tu oferta —aseguró Ryoga—. De esa forma, mañana podré ganarte a primera hora.  
—Sigue soñando —dijo, con la seguridad que Ryoga tanto admiraba. Ese era el Ranma que conocía. 

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣  
Al irse del bar, caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos por las calles de Tokyo, buscando el pequeño departamento donde Ranma arrendaba. Era sencillo, de apenas dos ambientes. En el dormitorio tenía una cama de una plaza, parte de los muebles con los que venía ese sitio. El sujeto de la coleta le indicó donde estaba el baño y el otro no tardó en ir allí, sin perderse en lo absoluto. Cuando entró, vio una gran cantidad de maquillaje en el lavamanos, además de ropa muy llamativa en un canasto. De inmediato sintió unos pasos correr hasta allí, pateando la puerta de golpe.  
—¡Ok, puedo explicarlo! —exclamó Ranma.  
Ryoga le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro.  
—¿Un prostíbulo, verdad? —dijo burlándose, causando una sobrerreacción en su oponente.  
—¡Es un café cosplay! ¡¿De acuerdo?! —gritó molesto—. Atiendo a sujetos raros todo el día, es como mínimo algún tipo de entrenamiento.  
—Seguro —afirmó riéndose—. ¿Puede salir del baño, señorita… Mikami la cazafantasmas?  
Ranma no supo que responder, le daría el punto a Ryoga esa vez y se retiraría.

Tardó en el baño, era demasiado el sudor que llevaba encima después de tan larga búsqueda. Al salir, se vistió con un suéter negro y un pantalón holgado, Ranma supuso que era una especie de pijama, lo cual no le sorprendió.  
—¿Quieres? —preguntó Ranma, ofreciéndole un poco de Sake.  
—¿Seguirás tomando? —dijo Ryoga, notando que debió hacerlo mientras se bañaba—. Ranma, no creo que-  
—No lo hago nunca, es solo por esta vez —contestó, con el rostro rojo y apariencia somnolencia.  
Ranma frunció el ceño de repente, mirando a Ryoga con cierto disgusto.  
—¿Por qué tú no te ves tan mal? —preguntó el pelinegro, mostrando dificultad al pronunciar sus palabras.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Pasó una semana y A-Akari te terminó —dijo, bajando la mirada—. ¿Por qué no estás como yo?  
—¿Cómo tú…?  
—¡No luces tan patético! —exclamó, derramando un poco de sake en el suelo.  
Ryoga vio como sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, obviamente él la estaba pasando mucho peor.  
—¿Qué hay de mal en mí? —preguntó, restregando sus ojos—. Es decir, sé que soy un fenómeno, pero creí que ella estaba bien con eso. Y-yo la traté mal a veces, pero no era en serio y cambié. Yo cambié, Ryoga, yo…  
Ryoga se le acercó, tomándolo de los hombros para que este se calmara, intentando que dejara de temblar.  
—Ranma —dijo con seriedad—. No tiene que ver contigo, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. No eres un fenómeno, hay muchas cosas buenas en ti. Eres tan bueno con quienes no merecen una segunda oportunidad. Te esfuerzas en conseguir tu objetivo y si se te dificulta usas tu maldito ingenio. ¡Eres muy astuto, Saotome! ¡Probablemente el tipo más listo que he conocido en el campo de batalla! 

Sus dichos sorprendieron a Ranma, quien de un momento a otro dejó de tiritar. Se quedaron callados, mirándose con el estómago revuelto. Fue extraño, agradable hasta cierto punto. De pronto, en un acto repentino —pero no impulsivo—, Ranma se le acercó con cuidado, besando los labios de su amigo con tanta suavidad que Ryoga creyó estar en un sueño.  
—Espera, no —dijo Ryoga, apartándolo—. Estás ebrio.  
—No lo suficiente para que te sientas mal —afirmó, aproximándose a él.  
—Sigues sin estar en todos tus sentidos. Y mierda, Ranma, somos nosotros. ¿En qué momento te pareció buena idea?  
Ranma se encogió de hombros, él simplemente lo deseaba. ¿Qué importaba lo que ocurriría después? Quería que lo abrazaran y contuvieran. Quería que Ryoga hiciese eso con él. Su amigo; su rival.  
—¿Preferirías que me convierta en chica? —preguntó Ranma.  
Ranma se levantó con intención de ir por agua fría, sin embargo Ryoga lo jaló de la mano para que volviese a su sitio.  
—No es eso —dijo, recordando momentáneamente lo que Akari sugirió de él—. Quizás… debo irme.  
Ranma frunció el ceño, acercándose otra vez a Ryoga. Ni si quiera tenía la suficiente fuerza como para que se le considerara una amenaza, el alcohol era el culpable de eso.  
—P-chan —dijo, burlándose de él para luego tocar su nariz con su dedo índice—. Akane creyó que estabas muerto…  
El pelilargo se apoyó en su pecho, dejando a Ryoga estático, sin saber qué hacer.  
—Yo le dije que ese cerdo siempre encontraba el camino a casa —dijo riéndose, un tanto adormilado—. Y así fue… 

Ryoga acarició su rostro, notando como Ranma lo miraba. No recordaba precisamente cuando empezó a gustarle, tal vez si fue cuando eran niños. Esa obsesión suya por volver a verlo, por tener su atención en cada segundo del día. Las veces en que lo acompañó a casa, sus trabajos en clases. Tal vez por eso peleaban tanto, porque Ryoga se esforzó en reprimir ese sentir, en conservar su atracción hacia Akane o Akari.  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ryoga, sin obtener una respuesta de su ahora dormido amigo. Liberó un suspiro ante esto, arrastrándolo hasta su cama. Lo dejaría dormir, prefería irse para evitar la conversación al día siguiente, pero cuando lo intentó, una mano jaló de su suéter.  
—Ven —susurró en la cama.  
Ryoga se quedó inmóvil, ruborizándose ante ese comentario. Él no era un aprovechador, jamás sería de esos tipos oportunistas con las personas ebrias. Sin embargo, Ranma lo invitaba a dormir con él, no otra cosa, nada sucio que lo condenara. Así que lo meditó un poco y finalmente cedió, metiéndose entremedio de las sábanas. Ranma no tardó en acurrucarse en él, sintiendo calma por primera vez en meses.  
—Vas a golpearme mañana —susurró Ryoga.  
—Bueno... tú viniste a desafiarme.  
Se limitó a abrazarlo, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> He visto más fics de Ryoga con la versión femenina de Ranma. Yo disfruto ambos, pero me agrada la idea de que Ryoga ame cualquier aspecto que su eterno rival tenga.


End file.
